To Do a Mission
by CheynotShy
Summary: Superboy is faced with a group of people claiming their on a mission that his team is a part of.
1. Chapter 1

It was when an unknown person used his chest as a springboard and took out the enemy he was fighting was when he noticed that there was someone else here. All he could see was a childish grin from the person, the mask obscuring other facial features as they faced him.

Taking a few seconds to take a closer look at who this person, he was kinda surprised. The body curved in a way that could be only female and the clothing obviously proved that, fitting the body very well. It was also practical. It has a light violet halter top and matching violent hooded ombre cape. She has a medium brown vest with a gap in the middle with one strap buckled around her right shoulder with two a joined black leather belts around her lower torso, one equipped with a gold buckle. She wore a purple camisole over black shorts with identical gaps at her lower knee, buckled with two brown leather belts each adorned with buckles along with matching brown boots.

The female also had red hair that was tied back with a few strands that had escaped, clinging to the female's face as if it were wet. Then she jumped over him and attacked somebody else that was going to go after him. His teammates were too focused on the people they were fighting to see this unknown person fighting alongside them.

Robin and Kid Flash were fighting a couple of men with Robin's acrobatic skills and Kid Flash's speed, tricking the men to hit each other more than landing a hit either of them. It would be a fun site to watch and laugh at the attackers if he also wasn't here fighting as well. He punched another man and checked to see if he was unconscious before moving onto the next one.

Aqualad was using his water based weapons against the attackers doing so with a stoic face. Miss Martian was using her telepathic abilities to help between Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad when one of the attackers would trying to be sneaky. She also physically keep them away from the team members if there wasn't any time for them to react.

Artemis was also helping from a distance, shooting arrows when Miss Martian was unable to. She also fought off any attackers that happen to stray from the group towards her.

Standing where he was, still wondering how such a person could get past them all. Then there was a knife that flew past him that landed in the leg of an attacker that the female was fighting and distracted the person with the new sensation of pain. She used this distraction to take them down. A male taller than him, quietly walking past him. The lower part of his face covered by a bandana, leaving the rest of his dark complexion untouched. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail that sat snuggle against the knot of the bandana. A leather jacket over a plain grey t-shirt and ripped jeans that were clearly designed to be ripped. He moved like he was hunting something and that you better run if he spotted you.

When the male glanced his way, he froze in his spot.

It felt like the male was invading inside his mind. Maybe even burning his body from the inside from fire with how much power he felt from the glare.

"Huntsman, go help the others. Is Trance with you?" The female called out, taking out another person.

"He is. Taking out more people than you on the upper floor." The male said, turning his gaze away from him.

"Technically not fair because he has powers. You and me are merely normal." She said back, swiping the enemy's feet from under them.

There was a chuckle before the Huntsman turned quickly and nailed somebody into the concrete wall at the shoulder. The person whimpered at the pain before trying to wriggling around to get out.

"Who are you?" He finally got out.

"Remind us later and we'll tell. I hate secret identities. Can't act for the life of me." The female said, skipping away from the fallen attacker. Her hair bounced in the ponytail and she still had the childish grin.

That's when the rest of the team noticed her and the Huntsman. They quickly came over, asking him who they were and then asked Robin if they were on the database. The Huntsman walked away from the crowd to the person stuck to the wall and tied them up with something. He still left them on the wall, not caring about how much pain they were in.

"Dude where is Trance? He should shown himself by now." The female said, starting to look irritated.

"Here if you cared to look around." A new voice said from above them. Him and the rest of the team looked up to see a man with a lazy grin hanging upside down from the railing. His golden hair seemed to shine in the dark building. His outfit consisted of a blue t-shirt with a graphic of some sort and loose fitting jeans and heavy duty boots.

He looked too relaxed to be in this line of work. Still there was something about him that made you weary of him.

"Trance finally joined us. Is his ass that good that you had to skip a fight?" Huntsman said with a humorous tone. The girl giggled uncontrollably at the statement.

"Who are you three?" Kaldur asked, snapping out the trace the team was under with the three talking.

The girl jumped up and down, as if excited by this question.

"Huntsman, Trance and Echo." She stated. She also pointed to each person when saying their name.

"Why are you here?" Artemis demanded.

"A mission. Which means we'll need your help." Trance said. He jumped to the ground with a thud from the boots, with the girl saying something about a superhero landing.

"That's really hard on your knees, you know that right? Totally impractical."

There was an amused grin from Trance and a sigh from Huntsmen, like he had heard the saying way too many times.

"But first things first. Introduce us to your mentors. I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Huntsmen said, before glaring at them," And no mind reading. We don't need anymore trouble."

* * *

I've been thinking of doing this for a while. I will be following the show starting somewhere after episode 10 on the show. Hopefully this all goes well.

Comments and criticism is welcome~


	2. Chapter 2

When arriving back at the cave, Trance seem to take leadership and insisted that he talk to the Justice League members alone about the three of them. The other two agreed with him and went their separate ways. Huntsmen went off a ways from the team to sharpen his knives that he was carrying on himself and glared at nothing. Echo seemed content with the Tv when she plugged in something the back and brought the attention of some of the members with new shows that they have never seen before.

'What do you think of them M'gann?" He asked through a private link with the Martian.

'I don't know. I did try to peek into their minds on the way here, but it seemed that there was something blocking me from getting in. But I do hope they're good people.' She answered with a hopeful tone.

He simply nodded and focused his gaze back to Echo. She seemed to be laughing at whatever was on the Tv along with the teammates that were also watching it.

She then glanced back at him and he got the same feeling of when Huntsmen looked at him. Powerful and ready for the kill. But her's was a bit different.

Like she wasn't aware of it.

While his whole body screamed a lazy surfer, his eyes showed a different story. A fire that looked like it could burn forever. Some of the members of the League gave him a weary look while others didn't show their uncertainty of the young man, keeping a face of indifference.

He smiled before he spoke, like he knew the affect he was having on all of them.

"Shall we get to the nitty gritties?"

"What were you doing on a mission with the team?" The supposed leader asked him. The whole black thing was a good look for whoever was under the cowl.

"Trying to start our mission. I'll share why we're here if you promise not to harm us." He said, with a bat of his eyelashes.

There was still the look of indifference from the man in cowl, but Trance knew he was getting under the man's skin. The person who sent him on the mission was similar to the guy and he knew all the tricks to annoy them. The other members were slightly surprised at his actions and were starting to see why the the other two team mates of Trance sent him.

"I promise."

Trance smiled.

"Enemy of ours has come to this planet and seems to be planning something that I know neither my team or your teams can handle alone. But I figure that together we could probably take them down or at least injure whatever plans they have for the future," He said," What do you say? Team up or just let the world handle it on its own?"

The man in the cowl was silent for a moment or two before speaking up.

"Details of your mission or you have nothing to do with us."

Trance brightened up at this. If he could annoy her and get away with it, then tell the team the plan that they had thought up. Wouldn't do any harm anyway with the way the man in the cowl has been staring at him. When has he ever turned down a request from a man who was extremely intelligent?

With that he went into details about the mission of his team.

"What's with mister glare over there?" Wally whispered to Echo.

"That's his natural face. Think a Sasuke that wasn't bent on killing his brother." She answered, still focusing on the Tv.

"More like killing my sister than brother!" Huntsmen shouted, a knife still in his hand.

"Aw you're too sweet." She shouted back.

"Actual siblings with blood or just in the sense you know…" Wally said, trailing off. 

"Wouldn't date each other?" Echo offered for an answer.

"Yeah that."

"We may not look like it, but we are related."Huntsmen said, walking towards the couch. His knife shined in the light, making sure to be known. It made Wally slightly uncomfortable as he heard from Superboy what the guy could do with it.

"Different mothers, same father. While we're on the same subject, Trance is also our brother,' Echo said as she paused the show on the Tv,' Different mother from mine though."

"What kind of man was your father to have so many children with so many women?" Artemis asked. Her face said that she didn't like him.

"That is a subject I will not speak further on until Trance is back." Huntsmen spat out, before going back to his space.

They could hear him speaking in soft tones in a foreign language. Echo seemed sadden by this, but went back to watching the show.

"I sense your father is a tough subject for him." Robin said, a look of concern on his face.

"I guess. I never meet him." Echo said with a shrug. She started to play with her ponytail, twisting and untwisting the end of it.

It went silent after that. The sounds of the Tv echoed throughout the room.

Everyone stayed like this until the Zeta tubes announced that Batman and Trance were entering the mountain. Echo shoot off from the couch to hug her older brother. He seemed to be happy to see her and hugged her back.

"Having a good time sis?" He asked once she let go of him.

She nodded before pointing towards Huntsmen direction.

"He's being a bit of a sourpuss." She said in a whining tone

"I am not!" He shouted, obviously annoyed.

All Trance could do was shake his head before seeing that everyone was watching them with interest, especially the blond one with the bow. He sighed, knowing what they must have talked about.

"Well Huntsmen get over here. All of us need to talk to Batman and tell the rest of our team the plan me and Mollie came up with."

Echo's eyes widened before she just gave a tired sigh. "Somehow I knew you'd find a way to piss her off."

Huntsmen just snickered before joining his siblings and the team. His knife still glinted in the light, but seemed less threatening for some reason.

When everyone settled in front of Batman, he started to speak.

"These three will be joining you on missions, until they capture the people they're looking for. That being said it seems that Trance is willing to give up his identity along with his siblings to prove they aren't spies among."

"Which is kinda hard when you aren't even part of this world." Huntsmen muttered.

Echo just seemed to gain a few years on her face.

Trance stood silent.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves since a certain someone is being an ass." Echo said.

Trance still said nothing.

"Larisa May, hero identity Echo."

"Joshua May or Trance if you prefer."

"John May or known as the Huntsmen."

It was quiet for a few moments. Then Wally sped over to Larisa, with a flashy grin.

"Larisa. A pretty name to fit a pretty girl." He said, putting a hand to her shoulder. She just gave it a look with an expression that said she didn't understand why he was doing that. The rest of the team just groaned at this action of flirting.

"And she has two older brothers who can probably kick your ass." John whispered into the boy's ear. Wally gave a scream and backed away from the girl.

Trance was smirking from a distance. Robin had a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. Artemis had a smirk on her face that said she was enjoying Wally getting threatened by John.

"Before I leave, what will the three of you do for a place to stay?" Batman said, snapping everyone out of the fuss that occurred.

"They could stay here with us, if they don't have anywhere to go." M'gann suggested, excitement shining in her eyes.

"We don't. Mollie left that part out. She probably knew, the weasel." Trance said.

"Then it's settled. M'gann, show them to their rooms." Batman said, before turning towards the tubes. Robin scurried over to the man and left with him at the same time.

"I call couch." Larisa said

It was the middle of the night when M'gann decided to venture out of her room for a drink. The light in the kitchen was on, making sure anybody who went out at night wouldn't crash into anything. The light also extended out a bit towards the couch. When she glanced towards the couch where Larisa was sleeping, she saw Joshua sitting on the armrest. A blue glow was coming from his hands and they were resting on Larisa's head. Instantly M'gann rushed over, knowing what the blond was trying to do.

"What are you doing to her?" She harshly whispered as she pulled his hands away.

Joshua's eyes flashed open, showing a solid colour of light blue. His eyebrows drew together, like he was going to slap her.

That's when she heard terrified screaming. Larisa was twitching in her sleep uncontrollably and only stopped screaming to take a breath. M'gann dropped Joshua's hands out of terror and he immediately put his hands back to Larisa's head. He started to sing a lullaby to sooth her. Soon she quieted down, sleeping peacefully.

"Why did you do that?" Joshua asked. His voice sounded like a parent's when they knew a child was in trouble.

She struggled to find the words, gaping like a fish for a few moments. He glared at her with his unmoving light blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I thought you were doing something harmful to her. It was just an instant reaction." She finally said.

He only sighed, looking back down at Larisa. The girl continued to sleep easy. Joshua looked back up at her with the solid blue eyes. They looked empty, like they were staring past her. It was kinda creepy.

"I would never do that. Not when she's like this." Joshua's eyes shifted back towards Larisa. A gentle feeling washed over M'gann as she saw the look of love in his eyes for his sister.

"Is it something I could help with?" She asked.

"No. Her mind is too fragile for somebody with inexperience. One wrong move and she'll never Larisa again." He sternly told her.

"But maybe my uncle could help wi-" she started to say before he cut her off.

"I said no."

"Then let me ask this. How did she end up like this?"

The glare she got was so chilling, it made her physically back away from the blond. The same empty look returned to his eyes and it made her want to scream.

"Never ask that again. Or I will harm you." Joshua growled out. He acted like a wild female animal who was protecting her young from danger.

She nodded before backing away. He returned his gaze back to the redhead and stayed like that until M'gann disappeared from the kitchen into the hall.

She woke to the sound of the TV, as the characters on the screen talked quietly. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she saw Joshua in the kitchen preparing something. The smell of sausage hit her nose and her mouth began to water at the thought of eating them. Then she saw Superboy watching the TV intently.

Yawning, she focused her attention on the screen, knowing it would wake her up.

"What are you watching?" She asked tiredly.

"Something that Trance picked. He said I'd enjoy it," Superboy looked her before returning his gaze back to the TV," I'm enjoying it so far."

Larisa looked at the characters more closely before smiling.

"Ah this is a good show. Watched the whole series twice already. Third won't hurt." She said, letting her body relax against the couch.

"Just don't spoil it for him sis. I need to see his face for some things!" Her brother shouted from the kitchen, as he turned off the stove.

She could only laugh. That's when she got her plate brought to her. Joshua also gave Superboy a plate and sat down on the couch. Larisa dug in, moaning slightly at how good the sausage tasted.

"Where's John? I expect him to be here to be the vortex and just eat everything in sight." She asked once she eaten a few things.

"Vortex is here. Just sending a letter to Mollie. She'll be thrilled at what Joshua did." John said, sounding tired.

"And she be even happier that you two went along with it." Joshua said happily, stabbing one of the sausages.

"Most likely the two of you more than me. I'm her little sister that can't sin," She said. She saw the look that Superboy was giving her and she smirked," Fear the girl shorter than you. Might save a life."

"Certainly would save Joshua." John muttered as he got himself a plate full of food.

"You're just glowing today John. Did the fairies come for you in the night?" The blond asked.

"Stop the sarcasm, the three of you. It's physically hurting me." Superboy said, just looking tired.

The three siblings just looked at him like he asked them to do the impossible.

"Morning M'gann!" Larisa shouted, sounding cheerful. The Martian looked around warily before giving the redhead a smile.

"Grab some food, it's gonna be gone with the pit here."

"I swear you go to a buffet one time and then you get labeled for life." John muttered, looking sullen.

His siblings just snickered at him.

He saw Larisa asleep on the couch with headphones in her ears when he came from the hallway. There was a low murmur of music that he could hear being played from the headphones and it seemed to keep her from screaming out in her sleep. His gaze went from her to the three figures standing near the couch. Batman still in his black cowl, his sidekick Robin and the Martian girl. Anger at the green skinned girl for telling anyone about Larisa's condition, flared for a moment before settling it down, figuring that there must have been a good reason for her to tell.

Taking a deep breath before speaking to Batman. He asked him how he was able to keep her from screaming out.

"Miss Martian told me what happened the other night with her, you and Echo. She said she saw Echo calm down after you sang a bit of a lullabye. I suggest to Echo that she should try listening to calming music while she slept, so her elder could get some sleep as well." Batman said, in a calm voice. But Joshua knew there was more than what the man was letting on. He waited for him to pull him aside later to talk why he went feral after the Martian.

"She of course picked the music,' Robin added in quickly, looking down at the redhead," She really likes the soundtrack for the Kingdom Hearts series."

Joshua could only smile at her choice. He squatted down next to her, leaning into hear what was playing from the headphones. He listened for a few seconds.

"Sora's Sacrifice,' He mumbled," Probably has Ventus and Roxas themes on there too."

The three watched him as he stood up.

"I'll stay close to her. Nightmares can't be kept away with just music. She'll still need me." He said, standing tall. He needed to show them, especially Batman that his aggravation towards the Martian girl was justified.

"Of course." Batman said.

Joshua sat on the armrest and took out a book from what seemed like thin air to the others. He opened the cover and peered over it to see Batman talking with Robin about something as they headed over towards the Zeta tubes. The Martian girl still stood near the couch, looking nervous.

"I expect that Batman wants to speak to me alone when we both have the chance. Correct?" He said, finding page one.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll seek you out when the both of you have time."

He nodded and started to read. M'gann went into the kitchen to grab something before leaving into the hallway.

* * *

Got another chapter in! Hopefully this is good.

I'll most likely do a mission from the series in the next chapter, seeing as this one was mostly for the three siblings to have some drama.(Aka Joshua having drama with Miss Martian.)

I hope you guys like this chapter and the characters.


End file.
